Repetition of Dreams
by Letters to you
Summary: Harry's beginning to have dreams again, and Ron and Hermione are bound to find out what's happening, and why Harry's been calling out things about killing Mudbloods in his sleep..
1. Confiding in Hermione

Hermione Granger tossed her hair behind her ears, glancing around at the other students in the library, all chatting amongst themselves, and she sighed. 'Why did they have to be so noisy?' She thought, finally throwing her quill down, just as she saw Ron Weasley walking into the library. He spotted her, and walked over, sitting down opposite her and smiling.   
  
"Hey, Hermione. What are you doing? You've been in here all afternoon!" Ron asked her, pulling out one of his own books, but still glancing up at her.  
  
Hermione sighed, knowing fully well that Ron just didn't understand how important school work was to her.  
  
"Ron, how many times must I tell you? The essay for Professor McGonagall is due TOMORROW!" She exclaimed.  
  
"And you've finished! You finished the night you got it, I know you did! You were up until 2:30 in the morning working on it, I saw you, Hermione," Ron told her, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "This has something to do with Harry, doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione raised her thin eyebrows at him, and leant forward, resting her chin on her hand.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked him, with no idea of what was happening.  
  
Ron lowered his voice even lower this time, making sure nobody else in the library could hear him. "He's been having the dreams again, Hermione. About You-Know-Who, for a week or more now."  
  
Hermione sat back in her chair, and was silent for a moment, deep in thought, and then she leaned back forward again, inches away from Ron.  
  
"But... why hasn't he told me, Ron? I'm one of his best friends too! How come I haven't been told about this?"  
  
"He hasn't told me!! I know, because I've been hearing him cry out things in his sleep. Neville's heard him too; however I don't see how, because from the minute Neville's head hits the pillow, he starts snoring like a lawnmower." Ron told Hermione, laughing quietly at his own little joke.  
  
Hermione remained straight-faced, and stared at Ron.  
  
"But he always has dreams about V-Vol.. You-Know-Who, doesn't he? About him killing his parents? They're just normal, aren't they?" She asked Ron, narrowing her eyes slightly, deep in thought.  
  
Ron stopped laughing at his own joke, and glanced around the library, catching Lavender Brown's eye, and smiling slightly, then turning back to Hermione.  
  
"The things he's been saying... they're different... Hermione, it's as if he IS You-Know-Who!"  
  
"What kind of things has he been saying? You KNOW he had some trouble when you thought You-Know-Who was possessing him last year, don't you?" Hermione quizzed Ron, trying to get him to stop looking around at the rest of the visitors to the library. "Ron, this is serious!!"  
  
He tore his eyes away from the prying eyes of fellow Hogwarts students, and turned to face Hermione, whose face was full of concern.  
  
"I'm sorry, okay?" He told her, although not sorry at all. "He's been calling out all different kinds of things, and it's been scaring me. I haven't been able to sleep at all. He's been calling out things," and as he bit his lip, he continued. "'Those Mudbloods... they can't do this... I'll kill them...' and Hermione, it's not like Harry at all!!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows in shock, unable to believe what Ron was telling her.   
  
"But... Harry would never say anything like that!" She looked down into her hands, fumbling with them, and then glanced up again at this red-haired, freckly boy, opposite her. "Would he?"  
  
"Harry wouldn't. I know he wouldn't." Ron said knowledgably, and gathered up his books, standing up abruptly. "Listen, I'll have a talk to him later, alright? See what he can tell me, and I'll get back to you soon."  
  
Hermione looked up at him, and smiled. "Thanks, Ron."  
  
Ron looked down at her and grinned back. "Don't mention it." 


	2. The confrontation

Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room, quickly eyeing the room for Harry.   
  
"Hey Ron," He heard a voice call from over near the fire. "Over here!"  
  
He grinned as he saw Harry, and walked over to the fire, placing his things down onto a nearby table and slumping himself into a big comfortable chair across from Harry.  
  
"Hey Harry," Ron said, unable how to start the conversation. "I was meaning to talk to you."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, and sat back in the chair, swinging his legs over the arm of the chair.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, almost rudely.  
  
Ron bit his lip, and looked around the room for a distraction. He wanted to look anywhere but directly at Harry.  
  
"I've been hearing you," Ron started, gazes at the flames flickering in the fire. "In your sleep. You've been calling out things, and.. tossing and turning. All the time, Harry."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron, his mouth opened.  
  
"W-what kind of things have I been calling out?" He asked Ron, looking at him square in the eyes.  
  
"Things about.. killing Mudbloods," Ron told him, finally looking at him. "It's been happening for ages now. You've been tossing and turning in your sleep, and you've been calling out things like ''Those Mudbloods.. they can't do this.. I'll kill them..'"  
  
Harry looked down at hands, and bit his lip.  
  
"Harry, what is it?" Ron asked Harry, unaware of what all this meant.   
  
Harry glanced up at Ron, and shook his head sadly.  
  
"I know I've been having the dreams," Harry confessed, his eyes stinging with tears. "I've been having them for weeks now, and I.. I just couldn't tell you before, Ron. I'm sorry."  
  
"So tell me now," Ron demanded. "You can tell me right now."  
  
"It's not that easy," Harry told him, sighing. "You'll tell Hermione, and I can't risk that."  
  
"I promise I won't, Harry. I promise," Ron told him, longing for more information.  
  
"Alright then," Harry told him, taking his legs off the arms of the chair, and sitting up straight, facing Ron. "In the dreams I've been having.. I've been with Voldemort," Ron flinched at his name, and Harry looked angry. "Ron, you have to learn to hear his name sometime! I've been with Voldemort, and we've been.. killing Mudbloods. All Mudbloods, Ron."  
  
Ron was gazing at Harry, open-mouthed in shock. He shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing.  
  
"But.." Ron asked him. "When you say all Mudbloods, you don't really mean.. Hermione too, do you?"  
  
Harry looked away from Ron, a cold shiver going through his body.  
  
"Yes Ron," Harry told him, still not allowing him a glance. "I've been with Voldemort, and we've been killing Mudbloods, because.. because wizards and witches should be pure blood."  
  
"Harry! You don't honestly believe that rubbish do you? Look at Hermione, she's one of the greatest witches at our school! You know she is!" Ron told him, having trouble lowering his voice, and a few people were looking over at him.  
  
"She's a Mudblood, Ron!" Harry exclaimed, with a different look in his eyes than usual. "Her parents are both Muggles, and she should be too."  
  
Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he gathered his books up, storming up the stairs into his dormitory. 


End file.
